Electronic devices, such as desktop or tablet computers, instrument displays, and cell phones, often are connected with keyboards, buttons or other input devices with which a user interacts with the device. These input devices may be located in a specific input area on the electronic device or on a peripheral device communicatively linked with the electronic device. An example of the former is a keypad shown on a display of a cell phone, while an example of the latter is a keyboard connected to a desktop computer, or the keyboard of a laptop computer.
Keys of keyboard, buttons or other input devices may have internal lighting to provide either feedback to a user or for improved user experience. While some conventional keyboards may include internal illumination for keys, such conventional keyboards typically do not offer the ability to dynamically control lighting schemes, such as color or tone, for each of the keys individually. To provide improved user experience and increase potential for feedback to a user, it would be helpful to have keys of keyboards, or other input devices, with individually controllable variable internal illumination.